Solitude
by Angel Dove1
Summary: With Atemu's new body after the final duel with Yugi, he became more like a shadow. When his former friends don't notice his drastic change, something terrible happens to him making him more distant. Will they find out what happen or will he vanish
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I know it's been awhile since I wrote a story. I just been really busy at work. Still very busy, but I had a craving to write something like this. This story is completely different from my normal ones. For instance it's not planned out so I'll be making things up as I go LOL. That is until I figure out which direction it's going. Plus this is a very dark fic with dark themes that I normally don't write about plus some themes that I do. And it's not a Yugi/Atemu fic which shocked even me, but it's Atemu and someone. LOL We'll see what direction this goes before I make another chapter. I'm going to try to update once a week if not more than once. But with how work is it might take a little longer. Anyway I'm going to start this story and see how it goes.

--

Chapter One

There he stood hidden in the shadows almost completely ignored by everyone. The focus was on Yugi like it has been since the former pharaoh lost his match to his smaller half. Atemu had all intentions of finally resting, but something drew him back. He stood at the doorway, staring at his family and friends from ancient times. He was struck with a sudden sense of dread. Atemu felt lost and stranded. He didn't think he belonged with them when he could barely remember everything from his past. He wished not to dishonor their memory and chose to stay with Yugi, hoping that he would eventually remember his whole past

Atemu turned away from his family and friends and moved back towards Yugi. Upon doing so, the door shut, and the gods granted him a body of his own. That's when the former pharaoh started to notice the change in the people he once knew as his friends. They distant themselves from him and focused on Yugi. They treated him like a shadow barely speaking to him, but Atemu seemed not to mind. The food his body craved became less and less of a necessity as he learned to ignore the hunger. In fact, all of the basic human needs that came with his new human body became less and less. Nights became longer.

Atemu moved away from the tree his friends were currently sitting under, enjoying a pinic that Yugi insisted on the former pharaoh attending. Everyone was focused on Jou and Yugi's duel, betting their best cards. Atemu knew who the winner would be without even having to watch. He also knew that Yugi would never take Jou's card. Atemu wondered down the walkway towards the fountain. He stared at himself in the reflection. His natural tan skin was starting to pale, dark circles formed under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his cheeks were starting to show his rapid weight loss. He knew that he would have to eat soon, but he couldn't get his body to comply.

"You know, you're not looking so good, former pharaoh," a voice sneered, causing Atemu to jump and twirl.

He managed to balance himself off for a split second before tripping over his own feet and falling into the fountain. He landed hard on his shoulder, releasing a hiss of pain. He reached up to hold it as he climbed out of the fountain, ignoring the helping hand being offered to him. "I don't need your help," he hissed.

"You should get that looked at. You landed hard."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

"Obviously your so-called friends haven't noticed your drastic change in appearance and personality. Not to mention that you barely talk. So what is going on with you?"

Atemu squeezed the water out of the edge of his shirt and hair barely paying attention to the CEO's comment. "Nothing."

"You going to let them continue to treat you like a shadow 'Yami?'"

Atemu sighed and fixed his black hair. Since he grew tired of everyone thinking he was Yugi, the former pharaoh allowed his hair to grow longer. The red tips changed to red streaks in his completely black hair, and it was no longer spiked up. It rested just below his shoulders. Atemu refused to answer Kaiba and walked away. Instead of retracing his steps towards his friends, Atemu moved further away from them. Kaiba shook his head and continued his walk back towards Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba couldn't get his mind off the former pharaoh. He didn't understand why Yugi wouldn't notice the change in Atemu. He thought that the smaller half would care what happened to his once dark half, but apparently he was wrong. Taking the elevator up to the top floor, Kaiba decided he wanted to see if Yugi noticed Atemu's change. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to Yugi's cell that he gave him a few months ago to keep in touch with the group.

"Hey, Kaiba, what's up," Yugi's cheerful voice spoke over the phone, telling Jou that it was now his turn.

"I have a question for you. I'm meeting with a group of Egyptians that just flew into town. For lunch, they wanted to try something Japanese. Could you tell me what Atemu likes?"

"I wouldn't know. You would have to ask him. Hang on let me get him." Kaiba frowned. Clearly Yugi didn't notice anything about Atemu's weight. Then a sudden thought formed. He remembered watching Atemu walk the opposite direction of his friends. "Uh, Kaiba, I'll have him call you back. He must have walked off somewhere."

"Hmm. Sounds like he does that often."

"No, not really."

Kaiba growled softly. He didn't understand why he was angry with Yugi, but clearly something inside of him didn't like how distant Atemu was from everyone whether it was Yugi's fault or not. "Well, do you know what he normally eats at home?"

"No, he doesn't normally eat at home. He says he eats at work."

Kaiba blinked. He didn't think Atemu had a job. "Where does he work?"

"At the museum taking care of the Egyptian exhibit."

"How long has he been working there?" Kaiba began to feel guilty for not knowing that Atemu worked. It seemed like he saw that young man walking around town a lot.

"He got the job about a month after our duel."

"I'm surprised he doesn't help your grandfather out at the shop."

"Atemu doesn't play games much anymore. He keeps to himself and usually stays up in his room when he's at home. I guess he wants to be alone lately."

"I see. Well when you see him again have him call me."

"Will do. Bye, Kaiba."

Kaiba hung up and leaned back in his chair. Yugi did notice some change, but it didn't seem like it was bothering him. Kaiba turned and looked out the window. The last time he checked the Egyptian exhibit left the museum after his tournament., but he wasn't going to tell Yugi that. Clearly Atemu was doing something that no one knew about. Kaiba clicked away at his computer, trying to keep his mind off Atemu. He didn't know what was up with his new obsession was with his ex-rival lately.

Two days went by before Yugi finally called back. Kaiba assumed it was Atemu and took the call on speaker phone. "Kaiba speaking."

"Kaiba?" a very shaky voice sounded through the room.

Kaiba picked up the receiver. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"A-Atemu hasn't been home in two days. I haven't seen him since the morning that you and I talked on the phone. Have you seen him?"

Kaiba bit his lip slight. "No. Did you try calling the museum?"

Silence fell over the line for a long minute. "Yes, they said that no one by his name or description works there."

Kaiba sighed. "Is there any place you know of that he would go?"

"No. Kaiba, please help me find him. You know the police won't be of any use without resources," Yugi pleaded.

"Alright, but first I want to talk to you and all your friends in person. Come to my office right away."

"Thanks. I'll get them and be over as soon as possible."

With that Yugi hung up the phone. Kaiba dialed Roland's cell phone number not even letting the phone rest for a second. "Roland, check all hospitals, mental and physical for someone fitting Atemu's description then call me back. Oh, and check with the police to see if he was picked up for some reason."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba glanced back at the computer screen. He wondered what had happened to Atemu. He would never think that Atemu would run away from his life. Something obviously happened to him.

--

I know it's a little bit boring right now, but I promise it'll pick up.

Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Okay let's see what I can do with this chapter. I figured I better update since it's going to be a week before my next day off. I'll try to update before next week again but I can't promise anything LOL. This chapter might help people's opinion on it. Anyway. Let's get this chapter going.

Warning: Suicidal thoughts towards the end.

--

Chapter Two

Kaiba paced back and forth in his office. He hated waiting, but something inside of him knew that Atemu was in trouble. How could it take Yugi two days to notice? What was happening between the group and the former pharaoh? Why were they ignoring him or not even caring about him? Why did he care? Kaiba slammed his fist down on the desk. He had to figure out why he was suddenly obsessed with Atemu. Maybe it's because Atemu was leading a quiet life like Kaiba was just with his company making it public. If he didn't have his company, Kaiba was sure he wouldn't be out in public or even cared for making friends. To him his brother was the only thing he needed in his life.

The door suddenly opened with his secretary announcing the arrival of Yugi and his friends. He turned from the window and looked over at them. Yugi was clearly paler than normal. "So he was worried about Atemu," Kaiba thought as he motioned for them to sit.

"I don't get how coming here is going to help us look for Atemu," Jou barked, choosing to stand by the door instead of sitting like the others.

"Were you planning on walking around aimlessly, or even relying on the police to find him for you? Pathetic. If I hadn't called Yugi, how long would it take for you to notice that he was no longer with you guys by the tree?"

Yugi's head jumped up, now putting his eyes on Kaiba instead of the floor. "You saw Atemu that day?"

"I saw more than I wanted to see. Or, I should say, I noticed more than all of you."

"What are you talking about? Atemu's fine. You don't remember him always being quiet?" Jou said, moving to sit on the arm of the couch next to Yugi.

"Actually he was always confident and never let anyone step all over him. Yugi remember when I asked you what he liked to eat? Do you remember what your response was?"

"He said he eats at work, but…" Yugi whispered.

"Now you noticed he doesn't work so when do you think he actually eats. Have you noticed how pale and thin he's gotten? Not to mention the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He has withdrawn himself from his life. Have you guys even noticed?"

"If you had, Kaiba, why didn't you help him?" Honda snapped.

"He never gave me enough time to talk to him. He would walk away from me before I could start talking to him. I would have thought that you guys being so close to him would have figured out that something was wrong, but I guessed wrong."

"Alright so you proved that we're horrible friends. That's not helping us find Atemu," Anzu said as she glanced over at Yugi. Yugi's eyes remained glued to the ground. Clearly what Kaiba said bothered him.

"Don't…" Kaiba's cell phone rang. He reached into his jacket to retrieve it. "What's the update, Roland? I see. Thank you." Kaiba reached across his desk to pick up his briefcase that he always carried and started for the door. "They found Atemu at the hospital. The limo is waiting downstairs. Let's go."

Yugi rose quickly. "The hospital? What happened?"

"They wouldn't release any information to Roland. Let's just get there first before you all freak out." The group quickly got in the elevator to go downstairs towards the limo that was waiting patiently in front of the building.

--

Atemu glanced at the medication they gave him before stuffing them all in the bag. Times like this he missed being just a shadow. His body was sore and ached all over, but he didn't care. Life sucked, and he regretted his decision not to go into the afterlife. He should have went then he would have never felt this pain on top of the emotional hurt he felt every time he was pushed aside by his aibou.

He threw the bag of medication in the trash and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "This one is for pain. This one is to help with bowel movements. This one is for infections," Atemu mumbled to himself. He rubbed his left shoulder. The doctor said it could take several weeks for it to fully heal. Atemu glanced at his reflection in a store window. Bruises lined his arms and face not to mention the ones under his shirt and pants. He couldn't go back to his life. Not looking like this.

Moisture fell on his skin. Atemu glanced upward, seeing the sky clouding over. Rain fell quickly as the former pharaoh slouched and walked away from the hospital. He didn't have any money on him, and he didn't want to go back to his home. He knew what he was planning would seal him forever away from his friends and family, dropping him right into Hell. Atemu didn't care. All he wanted to do was end this right here and now. All he had to do was find a secluded place and something sharp. Atemu frowned. "I have no money and what pride I have left won't let me dig through the trash for a glass bottle. Why should I care what people think of me right about now? No, that would take too long. Someone might find me by then. Kaiba has enough resources, and I'm sure Aibou has already contacted him. There has to be another way. I don't even want someone finding my body. If they do, Aibou would know for sure what happened to me. No, I got to think of something better."

Atemu half limped half walked further down the street, choosing to use the alleyways to get around instead of standing out in the open. He glanced around before finally deciding on what he wanted to do. He'll find a spot where no one would think to look for him. Not even the infamous Kaiba would think to send his goons there. Atemu used anything he could to balance himself as he walked further and further out of the city. He knew it was going to be a long walk, but he was willing to do anything to find a spot he could curl up and die. He felt like a complete coward, but the former pharaoh would never show his broken, beaten body to his Aibou.

--

Yugi and Kaiba ran into the hospital faster than the others could. Yugi was worried about his once darker half. What could have happened that he would go to the hospital? Kaiba reached the desk first and looked down at the woman. "Atemu Mutou's room please. We're family."

She clicked away at the computer before answering. "Unfortunately, Mr. Mutou checked himself out this morning."

"What was he here for?" Yugi spoke quickly.

"Unfortunately he signed a privacy letter that forbids us from saying anything about it. That is why his family wasn't called two days ago when he was brought in. I'm sorry that is all I can tell you about him."

Yugi started to say something when Kaiba pushed him towards the exit. "Let's try to find him. Apparently Atemu didn't want you to know anything about this so let's find him and ask him ourselves, okay?"

Yugi sighed and continued to walk towards the exit where his friends stood. "So what happened?" Jou asked.

"They wouldn't tell us. Atemu didn't want them to. We have to find him." Yugi pulled out his cell phone and called his grandfather. He hung up after a few minutes and turned to everyone. "He didn't go home so let's go find him."

Kaiba nodded. "Yugi why don't you go home and wait there incase Atemu shows up there."

"What? Why?"

"Just take your friends and go home. I'll have my people looking for him. You shouldn't tire yourself out by walking aimlessly."

"Fine. I'll give you three hours. If you don't call me by then, we're going out to look for him ourselves."

"Deal. Just don't make anything worse when you find him. You don't want to scare him off."

Yugi rolled his eyes and walked away from Kaiba. He was angry that Kaiba was insisting that he knew Atemu better than him. Of course Yugi wouldn't scare the former pharaoh off when he found him. He just wanted answers. Yugi slowed up so that he friends could catch up to him. "Anzu, can you go back to my house and wait with Grandpa? I don't care what Kaiba says. I'm going to go look for Atemu."

"Alright, good luck."

"Honda and I will help, Yugi."

"Thanks." The four friends separated, deciding it would be easier to find Atemu if everyone searched in different areas.

--

Well that's chapter two. I think I finally got something going. It's different but working. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

I had this chapter written and ready to go on Friday night, but I just wasn't completely satisfied with it. So after working on it for a few minutes on Saturday, I decided to scratch the whole thing and start anew. So this new revamped chapter makes me feel a little better. It's finally going in the direction that I started to plan it as. So, without further delay, I'm giving you this new chapter hopefully it'll start to pull together like my other stories usually do.

--

Chapter Three

Kaiba paced back and forth in his living room. The glow of the lamp left shadows on the walls and the floor, but he paid no attention to them. He flipped open his phone, checking for missed calls before walking over to his forgotten laptop on the couch. He skimmed his finger over the mouse pad, watching his screen saver vanish. Kaiba sighed as he stared at his monthly sales report. He knew he had to do something about it, but thoughts of Atemu plagued his subconscious, preventing him from achieving his usual calm, collected self. He was determined to find Atemu, but the former pharaoh wasn't making it easy. Apparently wherever he went, he didn't use any form of transportation to get there. Kaiba had no way of tracking him with eyewitnesses coming up short.

Kaiba sat on the edge of the couch, looking over the map once more. With Atemu being hurt, he couldn't travel far on foot. His personal guards and staff were out combing the area, but none of them contacted him. Kaiba sat back on the couch, glancing outside to see that it was raining. Guilt ran through him. "Atemu would be soaked by now. Hopefully he's somewhere dry," Kaiba thought just as the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Atemu or someone with news on him, he jumped from his seat and ran to the door. Opening the door revealed a soaked Yugi who's hair now almost looked like Atemu's. "Yugi, what are you doing here?" Kaiba opened the door fully so his ex-rival could come in as he reached into the closet for a towel.

"Thank you," Yugi whispered, drying his hair off more than his clothes. "No news on Atemu?"

"No. You could have called me and asked instead of walking over here."

"I was in the neighborhood."

"I thought I told you to stay home."

"Why? Why should I be dry and full of energy when Atemu is out there depressed, hurt, tired, and soaked? I'm the cause of this. I pushed him away. I didn't care enough for him."

"Yugi, stop. Feeling sorry isn't going to help. We don't even know why he left."

"If he would have been having fun, then he would have never been hurt or whatever happened to him."

"You can't blame yourself for everything," Kaiba said, walking into the living room and quickly hiding the file folder on Atemu's stay at the hospital. Kaiba knew if he put enough money into the offer and convinced them that Atemu could be suicidal would make one of the nurses give him the information. Suicidal? Kaiba ignored the question Yugi asked as he ran his fingers along the map.

"What are you doing," Yugi asked again.

"Atemu likes quiet places and enjoys the forest right?"

"Yeah, we went to several wooded areas, but he liked the one up north that has the little waterfall leading to a small pond. Are you saying he's there? Why would he want to go to a secluded place?"

"Let's just say depressed people like to be alone, and he would go someplace where he thought I couldn't track him. Let's go." Kaiba grabbed the map and his laptop as he walked down to his garage. "Get in." Kaiba unlocked the white Porsche that he bought several months ago. Yugi jumped in the passenger side, thinking Kaiba would have left him there if he wasn't fast enough. He put the car in drive and flew out of his estate. He silently prayed that they weren't too late.

--

Atemu crept quietly through the woods, not caring about the pain and fatigue his body suffered from. His clothes were almost completely dry. He didn't care. Hopefully soon he would feel nothing. He thought of his friends and family. "Forgive me. Forgive me, Aibou." Atemu stopped by the waterfall, watching the water cascade over the rocks. The water rushed over the side like a rollercoaster. He wanted to be the bacteria that floated invisibly in the water. To be nothing was how he wanted his life to be, or at least for these final few seconds.

Atemu knelt down as best as he could by the small stream. He dipped his fingers in, feeling the cold water dance with his fingertips. He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle breeze through the trees. Everything felt at peace. It felt like he was able to move on with his life, and he truly wanted to, but the mere thought of Yugi knowing what happened to him made everything worse. He felt so ashamed and dirty. He quickly removed his fingers from stream, choosing not to contaminate it with his filth.

"Well, well, our little kitten is alone again. I thought we taught you that lesson already." Atemu's eyes widen as he took off through the woods. He whimpered from the amount of pain that was slaughtering his senses, but he didn't care. His only thoughts were to get away as fast as possible. "Run all you want. You'll never get away," the same voice sneered.

A body smacked into Atemu. They flipped and rolled down a slight hill. Atemu's back collided with a tree. Before he could even think to move, two hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them as far around the tree as possible. He felt something being tied to them as he was locked into a repeating nightmare. He struggled against the bonds, but nothing was giving. Atemu glanced up to see the same familiar hooded face. His body trembled as two other men sat on either side of Atemu, while the suppose of leader knelt in front of Atemu.

"My, my, the little kitten is trembling." The man ran his finger from Atemu's left ear to his right, tracing his entire bottom half of his face. "Truly exquisite Egyptian kitten. You did bring us to a beautiful secluded area. You must have wanted us again. Did the hospital take good care of you? Is your hole ready for more?" The man lowered his hand, causing Atemu to jump and squirm away form his touch.

Tears streamed down his face. "P-please, don't. D-don't do this to me," Atemu whispered.

"Tsk tsk. This is your fault. If only you would have went back to your friends instead of walking all the way out to this place where no one could hear your screams. Not that we are going to let you scream anyway. I believe that pretty little mouth of yours will have some fun this time. Cause you see, my friends didn't have nearly as much fun as I did. And, I don't think you had fun either. Let's fix all our mistakes." The man pulled out a knife. "So the rules have switched. You bite my friend over, there and I'll not only kill you, but I'll find that little brother of yours and finish our pleasure with him. Got it?"

Atemu nodded and closed his eyes, praying for death. "Please let me die during this." He gave everything up. Nothing was worth anything anymore. He'll fulfill his end of the bargain so that Yugi remained safe, but after that, death was going to take him either by their hands or his own. There will be no way of coming back from this walk in the woods.

--

Okay that ends that chapter. Question for anyone who wishes to answer. Do you want me to summarize what happened and start with after they were done or do you want a slight graphic scene, starting during. What would make this story better? I have the start of the next chapter, but I have two versions LOL I can't decide which one I want. I like them both. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Well feeling depressed today. I think that's where this story came from. I'm not too talkative so I'll just start the story. Thank you for your reviews, and I will please you somehow dragonlady. Don't worry they will get what they deserve.

Warnings: Lots of them at the beginning. Rape not graphic, if you can't take it please skip down I'll tell you when. Also swearing well not much just like to warn people. And, of course, suicidal, depressed thoughts.

--

Chapter Four

Atemu dug his nails deeper into the palms of his hands. His mind died. His thoughts were on nothing but death and living forever away from these people. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering from the forced entry. He could feel the blood seeping out of him. He tried to calm himself enough to make it not hurt so much, but ever time his attacker pushed into him, his body tensed. Something was shoved into his mouth that tasted fruity. "Enjoying that, bitch." Atemu felt his tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. Everything was worse than the first time.

His body jerked and his throat closed, stopping what little air he got. Atemu couched and gagged, but the man didn't stop pushing into his mouth. "Oh, yeah, this bitch can handle a lot. Is he still tight?"

"Very tight. You want to feel it next."

"Do you have to ask?" Atemu moved his wrists again, trying to get his hands free. He had to get out of there. He wanted to die right here and now, but he knew they were going to drag this out as long as they possibly could. He didn't want that.

"Fuck. We have company," a voice whispered.

"Shit. Can't even finish. Let's get out of here." Atemu winced and coughed, finally able to breath properly. "We'll be back for you. That's a promise. You'll never be able to rest again. Keep looking over your shoulder." Atemu looked up just in time to feel something strike the side of his head. The world started to spin before complete blackout. "Who's coming?"

"Yugi and that Kaiba guy. No time to clean up. Let's get out of here." The three men moved swiftly through the trees, barely making it out of sight before Kaiba and Yugi approached the stream.

(okay end of rape scene)

"You think he's around here somewhere?" Yugi asked, looking down at the stream.

Kaiba didn't answer. He was too concerned with the broken bush on the other side of the stream. He stepped through the water and looked around it. That's when he noticed something lying on the ground. Picking it up, Kaiba tossed it into the water where Yugi was looking. "Doubt me now?"

Yugi picked up the navy neck belt that Atemu still wore even though he was trying to separate his look from Yugi as much as possible. "Where did you find this?" Yugi crossed over the stream as well coming up behind Kaiba. Glancing around, Yugi noticed patches of grass and flowers that looked like someone rolled over them. "Kaiba." Yugi pointed down the hill. He could see a figure lying against a tree and was too scared to go see who it was. He knew that it had to be Atemu, but what shape was he in considering he hadn't moved since they came within view.

Kaiba glanced in the direction that Yugi was pointing and froze in his step. Were they too late? Had Atemu killed himself somehow? Swallowing the lump in his throat as best as he could, Kaiba slowly began to approach Atemu. Yugi followed closely behind Kaiba. He tried to remain calm, but fear crept its way through his senses. As Kaiba moved closer, he noticed that something wasn't right by how Atemu was sitting. "Atemu!" he gasped, running the rest of the way down the hill.

Yugi looked around Kaiba. "Oh my gods, Kaiba, what happened to him?"

"Yugi, calm down. I'll explain later, but first we need to get him home. Taking him back to the hospital won't help his mental state." Kaiba opened his cell phone and began to bark orders into it about getting a doctor and a helicopter up here as fast as possible.

Yugi walked around the tree and gently untied Atemu's wrists. He massaged each one, noticing the horrible burn marks on them. He flipped his palms over and used his jacket to wipe away the small drops a blood that pooled on his hands. Yugi came back around front and saw a bruise forming on the side of Atemu's forehead. He glided his fingers through Atemu's hair. "Someone attacked him," Yugi whispered.

"Actually it looks like two people." Kaiba pulled Atemu's pants up so that the former pharaoh had some dignity. Kaiba felt horrible for Atemu. It was bad hearing about it the first time, but to come and find him only in the same situation. And, of course, Yugi was too naïve to realize what happened. Or he was playing it. "Listen, Yugi, Atemu's not going to be the same when he wakes up. I need you to promise me that you won't say anything forceful and don't touch him unless he tells you it's okay. He's going to go through a lot of mood swings and he might have to be watched very carefully. I'm going to keep him at my house if you don't mind."

"What's going on?"

Kaiba sighed and glanced up, seeing the helicopter flying over head. The rope ladder was thrown down as Kaiba gather Atemu up in his arm and held onto the ladder with his other hand. "Atemu was treated at the hospital for rape injuries," Kaiba said bluntly unable to figure out a better way to say it.

Yugi's eyes widened, and he stood there stunned. "Are you saying that it happened again? Could it be the same people?"

"Most likely. Get on the ladder."

Yugi gripped the ladder just as it started to rise. "Why would someone do something like that?"

"It's a control thing, but there might be something more to it. You see, Yugi, Atemu is like an exotic outcast here. People are racist and some even choose to do things like this to prove that we are superior. Not to mention that you and Atemu are famous. Do you know how many sick people are out there that would get a thrill out of breaking someone as strong willed as Atemu." Kaiba gently handed Atemu over to the doctor once they were up in the helicopter. He hated talking about rape and why people did it. It just brought back bad memories. "Take us home."

Yugi sat as close as he could to Atemu. Kaiba sighed and sat down next to Yugi. "He'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." Yugi nodded and put his head in his hands. Kaiba pitied the young man. Fighting his own defenses, he wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him into his arms. "It's okay to cry your pain. You have every right to feel hurt as well as he does," he whispered.

Yugi gripped Kaiba, finally letting the tears fall. He felt guilt for letting everything happen this way. He knew that even though people would say it wasn't his fault. It didn't matter. He was the one that pushed Atemu away from him. He thought Atemu was trying to establish a life for himself, but the former pharaoh was only hiding from the life Yugi had. He wanted to go back in time and start all over again. Maybe this would never happen. Yugi sighed and glanced over at Atemu. He was going to fix this and vowed to be with Atemu ever step of the way.

--

Okay that's that. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up tomorrow or so. Trust me that's not the end to all the madness I finally have planned out. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Still not feeling too talkative, but I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. I'm happy people are liking this since it's not normally how I write. I'm going to get this chapter started.

--

Chapter Five

Darkness loomed around Atemu's subconscious, holding him there like a blanket of security. He moved his hand and twirled his fingers through the thick, cold substance. He never would have expected the shadows to protect him like they were. He slowly sat up, noticing the golden stone structure in front of him. His soul room? He leaned against one of the walls feeling a wave of energy that seemed to calm him. Everything felt at peace here. "Is he going to be okay?" a voice echoed through the area, disrupting his peace of mind.

"It'll take time for him to recover physically, but mentally might take much longer."

Atemu pushed himself to his feet, attempting to find where the voices were coming from and who they were. Walking further through the corridors, the voices continued to grow louder. He didn't know why he had the urge to go find these people, nor the reason why he was in his soul room especially since he no longer had the puzzle so how was all of this possible. He used the walls to help him walk, but it was still extremely difficult to move. His body felt heavy and worn out. Not to mention that his mind was completely blank. He didn't feel depressed or happy or angry. He felt nothing at all like he was an emotionless puppet.

The maze started to spin around him. His stomach pulled, and he put a hand up to his mouth in attempt to stop himself from becoming sick. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall closest to him. What was this feeling he was having? It felt like something was happening to his body like a drug was being inject into him. He opened his eyes quickly and put his hand against the wall, feeling the same wave of energy. It's a drug to help him relax. They are keeping him asleep for some strange reason.

Stepping away from the walls, Atemu tried to separate himself from whatever that drug was suppose to be doing. He ran towards where the door would always be leading out into the hallway connecting both Yugi and his mind. He needed to get out of here before something happened. He needed to wake himself up. His heart beat rapidly thinking that it was his attackers giving him something that would make everything worse before they attacked him again. It was bad enough that his body reacted to those horrible deeds, but he most certainly didn't want them to give him a drug to make him orgasm. He knew that those types a drugs were out there. He's seen it on the television.

All his emotions came slamming back to him. Tears streamed down his cheek. He was never going to let that happened. He managed to fight off his orgasm twice, but he didn't want them to win that battle. That was the only thing he was able to beat them at. Unable to find the exit to his soul room, he curled up and cried into his knees. Everything was going to hell, and he couldn't stop it. As long as he stuck in this soul room, those men could do anything they wanted to his body. On top of the fact that, Atemu couldn't kill himself from inside of here to prevent them from getting whatever they wanted. The only thing that he could do would be to get lost within his thoughts, and his body would remain soulless, but able to function. That wouldn't be the solution he wanted.

Hours went by, or days, Atemu had no way of knowing. He now sat on one of the staircases. Suddenly, the door formed, and he was hesitant to move. He didn't know if it was one of his mental traps, or if it really was time for him to wake up. Risking the chance, Atemu moved over to there door and opened it. He winced from the on slaughter of pain that welcomed him, making him wish he would have stayed in the soul room. He moved his arm up, feeling something plastic sliding around it. He blinked his eyes several times, noticing, for the first time, that he was lying on a comfortable bed in someone's bedroom. Confused on why he would receive such royal treatment from his attackers, he sat further up, seeing the thin tube attached to him. His body felt sore and screamed in pain every time he moved.

Deciding it was too difficult to move, Atemu lied fully back down. "Atemu, you're awake," he heard someone say, causing him to jerk and nearly fall off the bed. He looked up to see Yugi standing there with a bowl on a tray and a washcloth. He set it down on the nightstand and sat down at the bottom of the bed, making sure he didn't touch Atemu in anyway. He noticed that his once darker half, moved his legs and curled up slightly in order to make sure that there was no way he was touching Yugi. "How are you feeling?" Yugi asked softly.

"Aibou? Where am I?"

"Kaiba's mansion." Atemu lowered his head and sorrow engulfed his eyes. Yugi tried to think of something to say, but could come up with only one thing. "I'm sorry, Atemu. I'm so sorry." Yugi wiped away a tear, trying to be strong for Atemu.

Biting his lip, Atemu leaned up and patted Yugi's hand. Yugi stared up at him in disbelief. He didn't think Atemu would trust him enough to touch him after what happened. Yugi laced his fingers through Atemu's enjoying the soft touch. "I promise. I'll help you, but I don't know how. Kaiba does. He knew exactly what you needed and told me what to do if I happened to be in here when you woke."

Atemu stared off at the wall behind Yugi while he tried to figure out what to say or even what to do. He felt dirty and for some strange reason, while Yugi was sitting here, he didn't have to urge to kill himself which confused him more than anything. The door creaked opened and Kaiba stepped through. Atemu turned his gaze away from the tall brunette, suddenly feeling dread and dirty stronger than before. Kaiba set a food tray down in Atemu's lap. The former pharaoh glanced down at the soup. It was strange that Kaiba didn't say anything, but Atemu knew what the CEO wanted him to do. He reached for the spoon and took a small bite. A mixture of chicken broth and gravy slaughtered his taste buds. He took a few more bites before feeling his stomach pull in disgust. He pushed the tray further down his lap.

Kaiba frowned. "Try to eat a little more." Atemu shook his head. "If you eat at least five more bites, I'll let you have a shower in the master bathroom. It'll sooth all your sore muscles." Atemu blinked, finding it hard that Kaiba was talking so softly and without a hint of sarcasm. He was truly serious about the bath thing. Atemu glanced down at the bowel, debating on what he wanted to do. "It'll even be private. Neither one of us would in there with you." Yugi started to protest, but Kaiba glared at him, causing the smaller man to close his mouth.

Atemu reached for the bowel. Small price to pay for privacy. He managed to not only eat five more bites, but half of the bowel before pushing it away again. Kaiba smiled and took the tray away. He then began to remove the tubes that were monitoring his vitals, realizing that with Atemu awake, he wouldn't need them anymore. "Would you like some help getting up?" Yugi asked, moving off the bed. Atemu shook his head, removing the blankets from his body to see that he was wearing comfortable pajamas that he didn't recognize. They couldn't be Kaiba's because the CEO was taller than the former pharaoh and these clothes fit him perfectly.

After several attempts of getting out of the bed, Atemu reluctantly accepted Yugi's help. They made their way down to Kaiba's room which Atemu noticed was decorated completely in blue and white with his favorite card painted on the far wall. They walked through another door to see a huge bathroom. In the center of the room was a hot tub. The shower was off to the right, the sink to the left, and the toilet straight in the back. It was like walking into an advance bathhouse. Kaiba started the bath, testing the water a few times before turning to Atemu. "I hope the water isn't too hot. The towels are here," Kaiba opened a closet behind the door that Atemu didn't notice on the way in.

Yugi walked into the room with a pair of Atemu's clothes. "I brought these from home, thinking you would feel better wearing your own clothes. I'll set them right here so you can get dressed in peace." Yugi placed them on the counter to Kaiba's large sink. Atemu smiled softly, watching as the two left the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Yugi turned concerned eyes to Kaiba. "I don't think we should do this."

"It's a trust thing, Yugi. If we prove that we trust him, maybe he won't feel threatened and will open up to us."

Yugi frowned. "What if he tries to kill himself? You said it yourself. You said he might try."

"I never said we wouldn't watch him from here. I just told him that we wouldn't be in the same room as him. I had them put in a temporary camera." Kaiba walked over to his bedside and picked up the laptop sitting there. Yugi sat down next to him to see that Atemu hadn't even moved to go into the bath yet. The water was shut off at least, but it looked like he was lost to what to do. He then moved towards the tub and got in with his clothes still on. Finding a bottle of bubble bath, Atemu added bubbles to the warm water. He removed his clothes only after the bubbles were able to hide him completely. He didn't know about the camera, nor did he suspect it, but something about being nude somewhere he couldn't hide made him feel uncomfortable. The bubbles weren't a solution, but it eased his insecurities.

--

Wow don't ask me where this chapter came from, but it didn't seem like I wanted to stop. I had to force myself to stop somewhere or else it would have been three times as long as I normally write. Everyone would probably enjoy that, but I won't have it up so fast then LOL. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Sorry it's taking me so long to actually update, but I've been pretty tired lately so most of my free time was sleeping LOL. I'm going to try to lose myself again and see if I can get this chapter to act just like the last one. It's going to pick up right where I ended it instead of skipping some time because I did just drop it since it was getting too long for me. LOL Well I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your kind reviews. I'm happy I got some people who love this story even though it is different from me.

Warning: Please if you can't handle a suicidal attempt. Please don't read the beginning of the chapter. There will be a break indicating that it's over. Swearing as well. You know Kaiba LOL

--

Chapter Six

Atemu's body started to relax as he eased his clothes off. Attempting to throw the CEO off, Atemu pushed his clothes away from the tub. He knew that somewhere somehow, Kaiba was watching. He shivered, trying not think about the eyes on him. He was slightly grateful for the bubbles. Reaching over for the small crystal bottle, he poured more into the water. Grasping the cap and putting the bottle back on the edge of the tub, he twirled the top in his hands. Urges slaughtered his senses. It didn't matter that his Aibou was standing just behind that door along with his ex-rival. Nothing matter anymore. Thoughts of having to live through all that pain and dealing with the looks he would get, drove his mind into a frenzy.

He slipped over to the faucet and turned the cold water on. He needed to cool the heat slightly. Oddly enough, for as confused as his mind was, he knew exactly what he was doing. Dipping his hands into the water, he crashed the piece of glass against the wall of the tub, using the water to silence it as best as he could. Blood seeped from his hand, but clearly it didn't bother him. Turning his back to the door and leaning against the wall once more, he slid his fingers along the smooth surface. He didn't see what he was doing with the thick bubbles surrounding him, but the sensations were enough to make it feel wonderful. The slight cuts on his fingers eased his suffering.

Atemu opened his eyes suddenly, thinking about his Aibou. If he did this, if he actually ended it, would his Aibou ever forgive him? Would any of this ex-friends ever forgive him? Why did he even care? Wasn't the point of his life to guide and protect his charge? So, wouldn't it be better to protect him from the dirt that covered his skin? As long as he lived, those men could come back for him and do this over and over and over again. He could barely survive the first or second time and the only reason he didn't fight the second time was because they threatened his Aibou. What if they went after his Aibou even if he was dead? He didn't even know who these people were. He had to make sure his Aibou was protected if he was going to leave this world and start his trip down to Hell.

Using the glass, he sliced his finger open. Blood started to flow out, but he turned and moved his one arm to rest on the edge of tub. He didn't want to tip the two off in anyway, but he did want to write a message for the CEO. With all the blood he could muster out of his fingers, he wrote, "Protect Aibou," on the tallest part of the wall so that the water wouldn't touch it. It looked sadly sadistic, but he didn't care. Slowly moving his body back to its original position, being very cautious of the moving water around his message, he slid both of his arms under the water. Now was the time. More likely the only chance he was going to get to do this.

Taking the glass and sliding it down his arm, he watched as the blood seeped out of his wound and swirled around the bathwater. He sighed softly and closed his eyes again, feeling his life pulsating out of the wound. He slipped further into the water, waiting for the enviable. Images of all his joyful times, playing duel monsters against the toughest opponents out there and of course the best memory of his life was when Yugi released him from the confides of the puzzle. He smiled softly to himself. No longer would he be a servant to save the world or a servant to those people. The king was finally going to rest like he should have those months ago when he was given a chance. He slowly felt his consciousness starting to fade. It shouldn't take much longer.

--

Kaiba sat on the bed, watching Atemu very closely. "What's he doing?" Yugi asked, leaning over Kaiba's shoulder to get a better view.

"Relaxing I suppose, but something is a bit off. He added more bubbles, but that could be just his state of mind trying to hide." Kaiba shifted the camera again and again, trying to search for a better angle that would be able to see all of Atemu. "He's sitting in such a way that I can't see exactly what he's doing."

Yugi looked again. "You only have one camera. That's new for you."

"It was a timing thing. Jeez give me a break." Kaiba studied the picture closely. Something had to be different about the scene. Atemu didn't walk over to the sink while they were in the room nor while they were in this room so Atemu couldn't have gotten a hold of a razor or something sharp. Then there's the fact that his shaver was locked underneath the sink so that would have been impossible even if he did try. Something didn't seem right. He could see the former pharaoh relaxing, but was it because of the hot water. He wasn't acting like how he himself acted. He remembered scrubbing away at his skin until it bleed and not feeling the satisfaction of being clean even when his personal care servant came and got him out of the bath. Why wasn't Atemu scrubbing? Why was he just relaxing as if nothing happened to him? He was sure Atemu remembered because of his body language.

The former pharaoh refused to let even his light half touch him. He knew that all raped victims acted and dealt with it a different way, but surely Atemu had to feel something. "Did that bottle of bubble bath have a lid on it?" Yugi suddenly said, pointing to the small glass, sitting on the edge of the tub. Kaiba ignored what he said for a few seconds and then it hit him like lightning.

"Oh my gods," he gasped, quickly getting up.

Figuring out what was going on, Yugi got up and ran with Kaiba. "Atemu?"

Kaiba burst through the door just as the former pharaoh submerged into the water. The CEO wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him out. "Get me several towels," he shouted to Yugi. "Fuck, Atemu." He grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around his wrist. "Yugi, go call the doctor. The number is on the phone in my bedroom. Tell him to get here quickly."

"We should get him to the hospital, Kaiba. What is a doctor going to do?"

"No, you have to think of his mental state. They would tie him down and restrict his movements on top of putting someone mysterious in his room which would unsettle him. Please, Yugi, just do as I say."

Yugi blinked and ran out of the room to call the doctor. For some strange reason, Kaiba was making sense even though he still would have suggested the hospital. Kaiba returned his gaze back to Atemu's wrists, wrapping them tightly in the towel. First thing was first. He had to stop the bleeding. He put as much pressure on Atemu's arm as possible while he bowed his head and put their foreheads together. "I'm sorry, Atemu. I should have noticed sooner. I'm going to get you some help. I promise," he whispered. He leaned back up, silently praying to every god out there that Atemu wouldn't leave him. That's when Kaiba suddenly figured out what his obsession with the former pharaoh was. It was love. He loved Atemu. There was no way he was going to lose him now.

--

How was it? Still good? Sorry it's a bit slow, but I'll get it going soon. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I quite enjoyed that last chapter as well. I'm so happy you all loved it. This chapter is going to be split between three different parts. Each part is going to be focusing on three different parties only because I noticed that the mysteries trio hasn't been featured in several chapters and this story had to get interesting someway. And not to mention I would love to answer dragonlady's suspicions on if they are strangers or someone we know. nn So onward!

OHHH I forgot to warn you all! Just incase it wasn't obvious yet. This is a yaoi So please don't hate me or burn me because there is something sexy about two guys together. If you don't like it please stop reading this story now. Thank you!

--

Chapter Seven

Atemu swam through the darkness of wherever he was. Echoes of people calling his name bounced off invisible walls, making it more difficult to focus on a certain direction. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, Atemu ignored the sounds. He felt death before, but he didn't remember that it felt so cold and empty. He remembered breathing his last as he collapsed on the burning sand. It felt like his heart skipped a beat, but instead of instantly restarting, it ceased. Air refused to enter his lungs, and the last remains of his life escaped through his lips before his priests and guardians could figure out that their pharaoh had died saving his people.

His soul sat above them, watching as if he didn't believe his work was done until he felt a pull, and his bodiless spirit crashed to the labyrinth of the puzzle. Atemu remembered first looking around, lost in his own thoughts, barely remembering the past. Each memory stripped of him and seal behind various doors. Unable to remember his name or who he was, Atemu vanished to one of the rooms. Inside was nothing but darkness, and there he stayed for five thousand years. Waiting, for what he didn't know, but he knew he was waiting. The shadows curled around his body in cold comfort as if reminding him that he could not leave.

Then, out of nowhere, the door opened, washing the room with light and innocence and pain. It felt so horrible. The pain that was engulfing his senses wasn't physical, but mental. Then the physical pain mixed with the mental, he grew angry. What was going on that would cause this pain? He got up; the shadows following close behind. He was going to find the cause of this pain, and he was going to make sure that it never did it again. Pushing his way through a door he never seen before, Atemu found himself in a hallway. A second door on the other side of the hallway was sealed shut, but he could hear someone crying inside. He placed his hand on the door, and he could feel that pain again. Whatever was causing the pain was hurting this person on the other side as well. Growling through his teeth, he walked down the hallway towards the light. And thus it started his soul taking over the body of his Aibou, protecting him from the pain, and destroying the minds of the people that caused him that. He never felt regret until his Aibou saved Kaiba. That was when he realized his anger was hurting his Aibou. He made a promise that day to not do anything his Aibou didn't wish. And he broke that promise once, but Yugi forgave him. And now, he was breaking it again.

Atemu moved himself into a sitting position, curling his arms around his legs, hugging them as if they were the last thing left that kept him to the world he wanted to be in. He vowed to protect Yugi, vowed to never do anything that Yugi didn't want him to do, but why? Why didn't his anger give him strength when they threatened his Aibou's purity? He could have destroy those men's minds, but he didn't. True he didn't have the puzzle anymore, but his anger should have done something. Could it be that he could no longer protect his Aibou without the puzzle? He was dirty and useless, not worthy to protect his Aibou. The only thing that he could do was to let his body die. "Don't you dare give up, Atemu! I need you! I don't care what those men did to you! They are the evil ones not you. You can still recover. You can still be strong. Please, Atemu, don't give up. Don't leave me," Yugi's voice sounded through the darkness. Yugi's emotions ripped through the darkness, causing Atemu to curl even more. He saw a light forming in the distance and a figure stood there. Atemu couldn't see clearly who it was, but he knew.

He sat there for a few minutes, unable to get his feet to move. Slowly, he got up and took a step closer to the light. Each step he took, he could feel more and more of Yugi's sadness and pain slipping away and turning into hope and happiness. He wanted Yugi to feel that way. To feel happy and hopeful. If staying with Yugi would mean that he would never feel that sad pain from his Aibou again, then he could be brave and face the world. He had to do this for his Aibou; he promised. Atemu took step after step after step. Each time it was easier to move then the last. Until he found himself running. As he got closer to the light, he realized with a sudden stop that it wasn't Yugi standing there. He heard Yugi's voice all around him, but the figure wasn't Yugi. He stared at the sad face of his ex-rival. Tears were silently falling from his icy blue eyes. The pain and the sadness was strongest standing in front of him, but the happiness and hope was wrapping all around him. Something inside of him wanted to make Kaiba's pain go away. He felt guilty for causing the emotionless CEO to cry. Slowly he entered into the light and wrapped his arms around Kaiba. Warm arms wrapped around his body. "Stay with me," the CEO whispered in his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine.

--

Kaiba paced back and forth in the hallway directly outside of his master bedroom where the doctor and his staff was working diligently with the former pharaoh. When the doctor arrived, he yelled at the CEO for refusing to transport Atemu to the hospital. Kaiba didn't care. His own horrible memories where stopping him from letting Atemu experience them himself. It was the worst week of his life, remaining in that hospital with this large, built man in his room. The guy wouldn't talk or move from that chair except to have a break when another man would replace him. The entire time Kaiba felt like they could jump him at any second so his body refused to go into a deep sleep. It was so bad that the doctors started to induce sleep. He knew now that the hospital probably would have needed someone as strong as those men watching over him because if he got free, the younger Kaiba would have pushed past a woman or even a weaker man.

The worst part was unable to move. Having those restraints holding you in place like hands, it felt like he was being raped over and over again by invisible people. The restraints were his fault. They weren't going to use them until he snuck a pen cap under his blanket and started to gnaw away at his skin. Even though it was doing minimum damage, it was still enough to be considered an attempt. The doctors of course didn't know why he was trying to kill himself. His stepfather would never inform them of what he was doing to his adopted son. They would not only take Mokuba and himself away from the man, but run his name through the mud, destroying everything his built. The only thing that was keeping Kaiba's mouth shut was the fear that they would separate him and his brother. The would be worse than feeling that man strip his purity away from him over and over again. It would be worse than lying there in that hospital. The only thing that got Kaiba to recover was not only the help from his brother, but the vow he made to always protect him. That kept Kaiba strong and brave. And when he finally took Kaiba Corp. away from his stepfather, that was the last he saw of the man and never felt his hands on his body again.

The door opened to Kaiba's bedroom, causing not only him to jump, but the smaller man standing beside him. "Is he going to be okay?" Yugi asked quickly.

The doctor let his staff leave before he started to talk. "We managed to stop the bleeding and stitch him up, but he's going to have to be careful with how he moves that arm or else he'll tear the wounds open. He lost a lot of blood, and I don't know how he's still breathing. You have to get him to the hospital. If you don't, his body may not recover. He needs more blood."

"Take it from me," Yugi interrupted. "We have the same exact blood."

The doctor sighed as he walked back into the room. "This goes against everything I stand for, but if you say he has your exact blood then I'm going to trust you, but you first have to sign papers. I'm not going to be responsible if he dies from this blood transfusion."

"Yes, anything. Just do it. I swear to you, doctor. We are the same. I can't really explain it, but trust me."

The doctor nodded and handed Yugi the papers while he started to hook the machine up. Yugi lied down on the other side of the bed where his darker half slept, barely breathing. As the doctor started to take his blood, Yugi tried the once existing link. If he could get a message to Atemu, he was going to try everything in his power. "Don't you dare give up, Atemu! I need you! I don't care what those men did to you! They are the evil ones not you. You can still recover. You can still be strong. Please, Atemu, don't give up. Don't leave me," Yugi said mentally. Feeling lightheaded and suddenly tired, Yugi leaned further into the bed instead of slightly sitting up.

The doctor looked up at Kaiba. "He's going to need something with sugar in it and juice." Kaiba nodded and disappeared to his first floor. "Yugi, you need to rest. Then in a few hours, I need you to eat something with a lot of vitamins. I took all the blood I could from you so you're going to feel sluggish." The doctor hung the bag of blood up on the makeshift iv and attached it to a tube. The blood slowly began to run it's way through the tube and disappear into Atemu's healthy arm. "I'll tell Mr. Kaiba to give me a call if there's any sudden changes. Other than that, I'll be back in the morning. Don't move him and you need to rest." The doctor began to leave as he turned back to Yugi. "Let me rephrase that. Both you and Mr. Kaiba need to rest."

"Thank you, doctor," Yugi whispered, turning his head to watch over his darker half.

Kaiba walked in a few minutes later handing Yugi a cookie and some orange juice. "Thank you," Yugi said as he slowly sipped the drank and ate the cookie. Kaiba pulled the chair away from his desk and set it down next to Atemu. "We need to rest. Doctor's orders."

Kaiba snorted. "When have I ever listened to them?"

Yugi giggled. "Never. I thought you would feel the same."

Kaiba glanced over at Yugi, noticing that his eyes were having trouble staying open. "Go to sleep, Yugi. You did your part. I'll do mine. I'll keep a watch over him."

"But."

Kaiba shook his head. "No, buts. Just get some rest." Kaiba watched as Yugi closed his eyes and sighed deeply. After a few minutes, the smaller man was sound asleep. Kaiba placed his hand over Atemu's, not seeing the aura that seemed to blend so easily into the former pharaoh's body. He feared that Atemu would never come back, and he would never have the chance to tell his ex-rival how he really felt. Sadness engulfed his mind, and it hurt more than he thought it would. Tears fell silently from the CEO's eyes. "Stay with me," Kaiba whispered.

--

The doctor walked out of the mansion after giving Kaiba instructions on what to do if Atemu woke up. He reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone. "He tried killing himself. Oh, no, I wouldn't let the Egyptian kitten die. No, our hardest problem now would be to get around Kaiba. That blond guy from the blimp hasn't been around. I told you if we stuck with Kaiba we would find a delicious man to fuck. What? The boss wants both of them now. That would be much more difficult. I'm sure I'll figure something out. Yeah, I'll let you know when it's time to move." The man hung the phone up and took one last look at the mansion with a smirk. "You'll be mine soon again, Egyptian Kitten."

--

OHHHH cliffhanger! Sorry sorry don't throw anything. I should be able to get the next chapter up soon. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

No offense against blondes out there when I say this but yeah that was a major blonde moment in my warning last chapter. DUH! It's of course a yaoi from the beginning. LOL don't ask me what I was thinking there. Clearly I was so wrapped up in Atemu's thoughts that I couldn't remember what started this story. LOL Boy that was a major mess up. I apologize to everyone out there. And you can laugh about it because I did. It was quite humorous after awhile. So anyway my romance will officially start this chapter slightly. This will become more than a male dominance and a depression story. Much different from how I originally wanted it, but oh well. Sometimes things are better with change. LOL I thank you again for your kind reviews. I apologize. This is going to be a shorter chapter, but at least it'll solve the cliffhanger. Romance first trouble later nn

Warnings: Violence and swearing

--

Chapter Eight

Atemu slowly opened his eyes, hearing deep breathing coming from both sides of him. His body felt stiff, but his mind was clear. He knew what had happened, and the first thing he wanted to do was to apologize. He turned his head to the left and saw Yugi curled up facing him. He smiled and raised his wounded arm as best as he could to run his finger along Yugi's cheek. It felt different knowing that he was so close to death hours ago and coming back to the life he thought he wanted to leave.

Turning his gaze the other direction, he noticed Kaiba leaning against the bed in a very awkward position with his head down and his body draped half off the chair half on the bed. The thing that he noticed the most was Kaiba gripping his head. Something inside of him swelled, and he remembered the sensations he got when Kaiba's spirit held him tight. He felt so protected and loved that it was hard to believe those emotions were coming from his ex-rival. He would always make Yugi feel protected and loved, and it never occurred to him that he himself was craving those feelings. He flipped his hand around and intertwined their fingers. "Kaiba," he hoarsely whispered. He didn't want to wake his Aibou yet because he had something that he really had to tell Kaiba.

When the young CEO didn't budge, Atemu's heart started to race. If he wouldn't have seen the slight rise and fall of Kaiba's chest, he would have mistaken him for dead. "Seto," he whispered again.

Kaiba raised his head, and his blue eyes slowly revealed themselves. At first he didn't know what woke him or even how he fell asleep. His neck was sore. Kaiba tried to move his hand up to rub at the aching muscles when he realized that someone was holding it. He opened his eyes fully and stared into crimson eyes. He used his free hand to push one of Atemu's lightning bangs out of his eyes. "Atemu," he softly answered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A tear fell from his eyes. "Please forgive me."

Kaiba's breath hitched. Atemu finally was coming out of his depressed state. Though regret wasn't where he wanted the former pharaoh to be, but at least he didn't have to worry so much about Atemu trying to kill himself again. He wiped away the tear. "Nothing to forgive. I'm glad you've come to your senses." Atemu started to sit up when Kaiba placed his hand down on his chest, holding him there. "Easy. Doctor said you shouldn't move so quickly. Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

Choosing not to listen to Kaiba, Atemu felt the darkness swirling around him. He used it to push Kaiba back and remove the annoying tubes connecting him to the iv. He got up and stood before the CEO, a true statue of his former self. The power he once had circled his body like a protective bubble. He dropped the shadow power and walked over to the slightly frightened CEO. "I will not hurt you. I'm sorry, Kaiba." Atemu bowed his head, retreating to the door leading out of the room.

Kaiba frowned and walked over to him, taking a huge risk as he wrapped his arms around his ex-rival. "Will you let me help you through this? Please don't rely on the shadows even though I don't know how you are doing that."

Atemu stiffened only for a few seconds before realizing that the comfort was something that he was enjoying. He wrapped his own arms around Kaiba and glanced up at the icy blue eyes. Feeling a lot braver than he had in a few days. Unable to figure out what over came him, Atemu leaned up and kissed Kaiba's cheek. "Thank you. Kaiba, I uh." Atemu took a deep breath. "I want to tell you something."

Suddenly the door snapped open, nearly colliding with Atemu's back if Kaiba wouldn't have moved him quickly out of the way. He held protectively onto the former pharaoh, glaring daggers at the man who pushed his way in. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba. Your butler let me in and told me that you were still up here with Mr. Mutou." The doctor looked over at Atemu. "Mr. Mutou, you should be lying down." The doctor glanced over at Yugi. "You're brother is still asleep. You should be resting just like him."

Atemu stared at the man trying to figure out how he knew him. Kaiba caught on to him looking at the doctor. "Atemu, you remember Dr. Asato. He's the one that treated everyone on the blimp during Battle City." When Atemu didn't ease, Kaiba started to worry about what was going on between the two. He moved Atemu further behind him. He glanced over at the clock. "My butler isn't due in for another hour. How did you get in?"

Asato frowned and pulled out his gun from his pocket. "I was trying for a better way to do this, but I guess we'll do this the hard way." He held up a pair of handcuffs. "Mr. Kaiba, if you would kindly cuff my Egyptian kitten's arms behind his back. As much as I know he's powerless without that puzzle little Yugi over there used to where, I'm not taking any chances." Kaiba refused to take the cuffs from the older man. Asato sighed. "Look behind you and tell me if you still want to put up a fight." Standing over Yugi, holding a knife to his throat was another man. "You see. The art of sneaking sometimes requires using one man to distract the others. Now, Mr. Kaiba if you please."

Growling, Kaiba snatched the cuffs out of Asato's hand and turned to Atemu. With pleading eyes, he stared into the fierce crimson eyes. "I'm sorry," he mouthed as Atemu nodded. He placed his hands behind his back to make it easier for Kaiba to cuff him. Kaiba left the cuffs loose not only to help Atemu get out of them easily, but not to irate his wounded arm. The shadows swirled around Atemu's legs, but he didn't dare make a move for fear that the other man would kill Yugi. Instead he let the shadows ghost across the floor like fog. Kaiba glanced down and saw the shadows. He still couldn't figure out why he could see the shadows when he wasn't able to see them before. It was strange that he could see the shadows, but not nearly as strange as it was that Atemu could still use that power.

Choosing not to tip off anyone to what Atemu was trying to do, Kaiba tried his own distraction. He turned back to Asato. "What do you want?"

"Well the boss wants you and Atemu. Don't ask me why he wants you. He just does. The Egyptian kitten is mine though. If I bring you back to the boss, then I get to keep that prize all to myself." Atemu shuttered. Kaiba shifted his weight, seeing that the shadows were almost over to the other man. "Well if you two wouldn't mind. Let's go." Asato reached for Atemu's arm just as Kaiba flicked his hand away and was about to punch him when he heard a scream.

Atemu turned around. "Yugi!" Blood poured out of the wound on Yugi's shoulder. Atemu moved the shadows up and was about the strangle the man with them when someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pointed a gun at his head.

"Oh, no, Egyptian Kitten. You are coming with me. Takito, leave the brat. We're leaving."

Takito turned towards the wimpering Yugi. "Sucks to be you, Kid." He pulled the knife out of Yugi's shoulder and stabbed it right through his stomach, receiving more screams from the smaller man. "Nice knowing you." Yugi collapsed on the bed; his body twitching against his will.

Atemu moved again this time breaking free of Asato. "Yugi!"

"Damn it, Takito get him."

Kaiba slammed his whole weight into Asato, pinning him to the door. "Use that power, Atemu. Hurry." The two wrestled back and forth. The gun went off barely missing everyone in the room.

Atemu used the shadows to break the cuffs from his wrists and push Takito away from Yugi. He ran over to Yugi, holding him. "Yugi, stay with me." Atemu used the blanket to put pressure on Yugi's wound, watching his Aibou close his eyes. Atemu reached over and grabbed the phone just as the gun went off again, knocking the phone from his hand. He gasped from the pain of the bullet grazing his hand. Snatching the phone again, he dialed 911. "Hello, police. We need help right away at the Kaiba mansion. A man's been stabbed…" Atemu started but was suddenly pulled away from Yugi. "Get off me, you bastard."

Atemu's body crashed against the door leading to the bathroom. He got up to move again when something hard collided with the side of his head. He remembered staggering a little and hearing Kaiba screaming his name before darkness surrounded him. Not thinking clearly, Kaiba moved again away to try to help Atemu when Asato landed the gun hard on the back of Kaiba's neck. The CEO collapsed. Asato grabbed him and glanced at the phone on the ground. Aiming his gun, he destroyed the phone before talking again. "Thanks Dai. Now let's hurry before the cops get here. Leave the runt. The boss only wants these two." Dai grabbed Atemu and with Takito's help the three managed to get out of the mansion and halfway down the street before the cops flew by them. Asato smirked as he continued down the street at the exact speed limit.

--

Takito, Asato, and Dai are just random names I thought of on the spot. I can't remember if the medical staff on the blimp even had names. Sorry if they did! I'll change it then if anyone knows. I hope that chapter was good enough. I'm not good at fight scenes -- Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Ohhh thank you for the reviews! I know it was two in one day but jeez this story just keeps going. For some strange reason I can't stop typing it. I was off all day yesterday so it was easy. Now I don't work again until this afternoon so I figured I can work on this next chapter. I'm sure no one is going to object LOL. Sorry I didn't mention it at the start of the last chapter Barrie, but I was putting the finishing touches just as I got your review. You and I are on the same wave lengths. I'm pleased I could make you happy. Next chapter coming right up.

--

Chapter Nine

Kaiba was the first to return to consciousness. At first he didn't move. He didn't want to tip anyone off that he was watching before he could figure out a way out. Noticing no one but Atemu beside him, he slowly sat up, feeling the cold floor. The world swirled around him and nausea engulfed his senses. Must have been a hard hit to cause this much after affects. The cell was dark with only one door at the far end. Kaiba tried to rise to his feet only to fall just as quickly. Grunting he looked down. He must have sprang his ankle somehow. He lifted his pants to see the swelled black and blue ankle. That was going to pose a huge problem.

Running his fingers through his hair, he shook Atemu. "Wake up."

Atemu groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

Kaiba smiled and shook him again. "This is not a place for you to take a nap, Atemu." Atemu instantly opened his eyes and jerked up. He collapsed back down, gripping his arm. Kaiba looked over and took his hand gently. He looked at the bandages to see small areas of blood seeping through. "You opened a few of the stitches. Don't worry. As soon as we get out of here we'll get them looked at by a real doctor."

"No need. I'm sure they'll be fine. We need to get out here." Atemu got up easier than before and walked over to the door. Of course it was locked, but it never hurt to try.

"How strong are you with those shadow powers?"

"Don't know. It's hard to control them without the puzzle. I don't quite understand how I got them back. The more anger I feel, the stronger they get."

"Well get angry, Shrimp, and get us out of here."

Suddenly a thought entered his mind. "Yugi! Oh gods I hope they got to him in time." The shadows curled around his feet again. He reached his hand down to grasp one in his fist only to watch it slip through is fingers. Frustrated, he slammed his fists against the door.

"Yeah that would alert them that we are awake, genius."

"Well you get over here and pick this lock."

"I would if I could walk. Help me over there."

Atemu blinked and walked back towards Kaiba. The door slammed open and Asato walked in. "So my little kitten is awake. Time to go." Atemu backed away from Kaiba, pulling together as much shadow power as he could. "Stop trying to be the hero. You couldn't even save your little brother." Atemu growled, and the shadows finally started to take a form. "We watched him take his last breath before bringing you here. Now there is nothing left for you. Just give up. I treat all my little pets nicely."

Atemu raised his hand. Something lifted Kaiba up and moved him protectively over to another corner. "If he is dead. You're going to wish you were dead. I am no one's pet. Dark Magician." Atemu looked beside him as the shadow formed into his favorite card. "Attack!" A burst of black magic blast Asato across the room, knocking him out. Atemu collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

Kaiba felt whatever was holding him, lessen as he fell to the ground again. He pulled himself over to Atemu. "Are you alright?"

"It burns like the shadows are eating me alive."

"Stupid, pharaoh. You shouldn't have pulled that much power without the puzzle. That's a shame. Now I'll have my fun with Kaiba, and you'll just have to wait for Asato to regain his consciousness."

Atemu looked up. "Bakura!"

Bakura shook his head. "You think those stupid doctors would know how to get you and what to threaten you with all on their own. Now, Yugi's gone. All you have to live for is this world of being someone's pet."

"Yugi's not dead."

Bakura shrugged and pushed Atemu away from Kaiba. Kaiba moved quickly, but Bakura was faster. He lifted him up in the air by Kaiba's collar. He gasped for air, but Bakura wasn't letting any in. "Believe what you want. I've came back to ruin your life and take the priest." Bakura weakened his grip so the CEO could at least breath.

"How did you get back here? You were sealed in the past."

"Funny thing about reincarnation. I thought the items were the ones that linked us to this world. That was until little Ryou tapped into some dark powers. Guess he should have been more careful. The brat released me from the shadow realm."

Atemu glanced at Kaiba before taking another step forward. "What have you done to him?"

"Ryou? Oh there's an interesting thing about having someone so innocent. You can get a great price for him if you sell him. I was thinking about taking your little Yugi, but the shrimp has too much of a mouth. Ryou fit in just perfectly. He sold for a great price and made not only me but the guy that bought him rich. I hear he's sell that fine body off every night. Ryou could have prevented it all if he wouldn't have felt lonely and forgotten. Your little Aibou was hurting a lot of people now wasn't he."

"That's a lie! He talked to Ryou everyday."

"But he hardly invited Ryou to any of his get togethers. And, not to mention the shadow he made of you. You should be happy he's dead. At least he can't cause anymore trouble. Now I think I'll take what I came for. You're choice, pharaoh. Want me to do it here, or do you just want to hear his cries?"

Atemu bowed his head and without hesitation he made his decision. "Take me. Take me instead of him."

"Noble pharaoh chooses to sacrifice himself for his people, again. If I take you, you'll have to deal with me, Asato, and Takito all at once. Since Asato is your real master and Takito paid for you, I can't deny them the pleasure. Oh and to add to the deal. Kaiba watches. So, do you give yourself up now?"

Atemu closed his eyes. He could handle two men, not much different from the other times, but now it's upped one man and Kaiba's got to watch. "Don't, Atemu," Kaiba barely whispered.

"Nope, it's got to be his answer. So what is it, pharaoh? Tick tock. You have five seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two."

"I'll do it," Atemu said quickly. "Just leave him alone."

Bakura smirked as he tossed the CEO on the floor and used his own shadow powers to hold him there. "Get rid of those clothes by the time I get back or no deal."

Atemu nodded, looking over at the corner where Asato was sitting only to notice that the man had regained his consciousness. He looked back at Kaiba. "I'm sorry. I can't let him do anything to you especially since you don't remember your Egyptian past. The form of torture we had back then makes the Mafia look gentle. You wouldn't be able to prepare yourself for it." Atemu slid his finger along Kaiba's cheek as he leaned in to whisper to him. "Find a way out. Get to Yugi and protect him. I'll be the distraction this time."

"Atemu, wait." Kaiba bit his lower lip before lifting his body as best as he could to kiss Atemu. He didn't care what consequences would have been made, but he wanted to let the former pharaoh know his feelings.

Atemu smiled softly before turning back towards Asato with a look a pure hate on his face. This time he won't be the whimpering cat. He will be the strong soul he was before. If anything, he was going to get Kaiba out one way or the other.

--

That sounds like a good place to stop it. Right in-between a fork in the road lol. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Fourth everyone! And my present is another chapter YAYAY! That sounds like fun since the chapter was slowly forming in my head all day yesterday during work. That's bad really bad LOL. I'm sorry YamixSetofanatic I didn't mean to make you cry! But I promise happy ending that you'll love judging by your name nn Barrie I'm wondering if you are the one in my head lately LOL I love Seto's attitude in the series. That's what makes him such a great character. And of course dragonlady, everything will fall perfectly into a nice bright package. I hope LOL. But if I forget something you can always remind me nn I'm known for forgetting. Thank you all of you I hope to make you proud in this chapter. And to let a little secret out. If I write this fast enough, I'll have two out today only because I got to work all day tomorrow and won't be able to get another one out until at least Sunday. The second chapter if I do make it won't be out until late today. Okay I think I'm done with my ranting. ONWARD!

Warning: Violence

--

Chapter Ten

Asato purred as he approached Atemu. "Are you going to do a special dance? You know that would really turn me on."

"Why would I give you the pleasure?" Atemu started to unbutton the shirt that Kaiba had loaned him. Asato growled and went to slap Atemu, but the former pharaoh's reflexes kicked in and grabbed his wrist. Squeezing tightly, Atemu's eyes burned. "Don't touch me." Asato tried to pull his arm away, but when Atemu wouldn't let go, he swung his leg around to sweep him off his feet. Atemu jumped to the side and pulled his arm completely behind his back. Asato hissed from the pain, but the former pharaoh still didn't let up. After a few minutes of applying pressure to the other man's arm, Atemu pushed him away.

Atemu slowly continued to undress himself more worried about what Bakura would do to Kaiba than what Asato would do to him after that little event. Asato was about to storm back over to Atemu when Bakura walked back in. "Still not undressed," he growled, tightening the shadows hold on Kaiba, but the CEO refused to make any noise.

Disappointed at the silent man, Bakura wrapped a shadow around his neck and blocked off his airways. Kaiba gasped even though he tried not to make a noise. Atemu quickly turned back to Kaiba and saw the shadow. "Stop! I'm doing it." With one quick motion, Atemu managed to remove the rest of his clothes. "Now, let him go."

Easing the shadow off, Bakura smirked at Kaiba before turning his attention back to Atemu. Not caring what the pharaoh's body looked like, he walked up and grabbed his chin. "You being the almighty pharaoh never really knew what was going on in your prisons did you? I'm sure you heard rumors. In fact, I remember you trying to put a stop to it once which got you into an unsettling situation. Do you remember?" Atemu shifted his gaze, but was unable to move his head away. "I bet the priest doesn't remember especially since he was the one to save your ass. That's how you always were. Sticking your nose in places it didn't belong. All you had to do was let me have Kaiba, and you would have been fine, but your noble blood hates being the one that's not in the spotlight."

"That's not true!"

Bakura reached down and grasped Atemu's nipple, squeezing it as hard as he could. Atemu closed his eyes and bit his lip. "You think? One of the prisoners you sent down to be questioned was being tortured. You went down there to put a stop to it, and the guards turned on you. Instead of calling for help from the other guards that were down the hall, you chose to remain silent, thinking it would be better for those guards to take out all their frustration on you. And what happened to them? They were killed. Assaulting the pharaoh was their charge if I remember correctly. Oh it doesn't end there. Egypt was being destroyed. Instead of evacuating all your people and yourself and just starting over again, you decide to be the hero and save Egypt. This resulted in your spirit being trapped in the puzzle on top of all the other evil spirits in the other items."

Bakura let go of his nipple and started to gently caress it. "Let's not to mention what you did after little Yugi released you from that prison. Instead of letting him fight his own battles, you took over his body and fought them for him. And where is Yugi now? He's dead. If you would have just let him fight his own battles, he might have be able to get away from that." A tear rolled down Atemu's cheek. Bakura leaned up and licked it away. "You're believing me now, huh? Let's not forget one more noble thing." Bakura reached lower and grasped Atemu's member, pumping it slowly. Atemu held his breath and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "You would have been left alone to sit in the background while I did all of this to Kaiba, but now you're here in this situation instead. Such a…" Bakura stopped suddenly and squeezed Atemu's member. "Shadow Magic. What are you doing?"

Atemu whimpered unable to stop himself from making any noise. Suddenly a metal rod collided with the side of Bakura's head, sending the thief to the ground. Atemu opened his eyes to see Asato now standing there with a gaze out look, holding the rod in his hand. "Mind control?" Atemu looked back at Kaiba to see all the shadows gone. Kaiba knelt, leaning all of his weight on his hands. His face was dripping in sweat. "Kaiba? How?"

Kaiba looked up at Atemu, breathing extremely heavily. "Seth used the rod back then. I thought if I could only control Asato's mind, I could help you."

"Release him before you lose control of the shadows. Ease the shadows out of your body. A hikari such as you was not meant to have shadow powers." Atemu ran over to Asato and grabbed the rod before the man came to his senses. With all his strength, he slammed the rod in the back of his head. Glancing around the room, Atemu saw the box that Bakura obviously brought in. Grabbing two pair of handcuffs and some rope. He not only cuffed the two men together, but tied their feet. Tearing his shirt in half, he gagged both of them men before grabbing his pants and putting them on.

Returning to Kaiba, he leaned down and helped the CEO to his feet. "Can you walk on that ankle?"

"Not really, but I'm not staying here." Using Atemu, Kaiba managed to walk towards the door.

Leaning down slightly, Atemu picked the rod up. "Just incase. Takito was suppose to be here too. He might be close by." Kaiba nodded as they opened the door.

Dai jumped from the seat directly across from the door. "Takito, they are…" he shouted just as Atemu slammed the rod in his face, breaking his nose. The man gagged on the blood and held his nose. Easing Kaiba to the floor, Atemu moved over to Dai and knocked the man out. Noticing handcuffs hooked to the side of his belt, he used them to chain him to the chair.

"Atemu, look out!" Kaiba shouted as Takito took a swing at the former pharaoh.

Atemu sidestepped twice, getting out of the way. He continued to dodge the blows one after another until he found himself right back to where he set the rod down. Kicking the rod in the air, he grabbed it and back flipped away from Takito's kick. The man lunged at the former pharaoh, but Atemu jumped to the left and swung the rod right at his head. The man crashed with the wall and fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. Letting his breath out, Atemu walked back over to Kaiba.

Kaiba chuckled from the floor. "What?" Atemu asked.

"No wonder they call you a kitten." Atemu stared at him. "Your moves are just like a kitten playing with an invisible object. Always on the guard. Always dodging and jumping." Atemu huffed and threw Kaiba back down on the floor. The CEO just laughed harder. "That wasn't an insult, Shrimp."

Atemu leaned down. "Meow," he said with a laugh as he kissed Kaiba. "Well this little kitten is getting you out of here so be careful. I might just leave you here."

"Don't even joke about that. I wouldn't want to be Asato whenever Bakura wakes up."

Helping the CEO to his feet again, Atemu moved quickly through the hallways and outside. "You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone on you, would you?"

"No, kind of forgot it as I was being knocked out and kidnapped from my own bedroom."

"What good are you then?"

"Oh shut up. Can you feel Yugi?" Kaiba suddenly asked.

Atemu smiled and looked up at him. "You think I would have reacted that way if I didn't know Yugi was alright. Oddly enough, I can feel him. It's been months since I've been able to do that, but I'm not complaining."

"Listen, Atemu, seriously. You know what Bakura said about you wasn't true right? You're not a glory hog. I know you've been doing everything to help the world. If you liked being the center of attention, I don't think you would have taken to being a shadow so easily."

Atemu looked at Kaiba. "You know. You're starting to scare me. You don't normally say those things. Comfort isn't in you. So, shut up and let's keep walking."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hate walking."

"You have a better idea."

"Maybe." Kaiba reached behind his ear and pushed a button. "Roland, track this device and bring the car."

Atemu growled. "You're a pain in the ass, Kaiba."

Kaiba laughed. "I said I didn't have a cell phone. I didn't say that I was useless." The two continued to walk down the street, getting as far as the could from the house. Neither one of them wanted to deal with Bakura's fury whenever he woke up.

--

YAY another chapter. There's only a couple left. Sorry yeah I know it's disappointing, but the ending is coming. I would guess about three more chapters. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	11. Chapter 11

Okay time for another chapter. I couldn't wait any longer I just wanted to get this going and get it finished. Not too much to say since I basically said it all in the last chapter. Too much can't happen since I'm starting this right after I uploaded chapter ten. So we'll keep this going then.

--

Chapter Eleven

"Damnit Roland!" Kaiba grunted, pulling his ankle away from the older man. "I don't need to walk that badly." Kaiba removed the radio transmitter from behind his ear and replaced it with a new one since it could only be activated once.

Atemu chuckled. "Be careful, Roland, he might have you cut his own foot off and replace it with robotics because that would be faster than healing on his own."

Roland started to laugh but turned it into a cough when Kaiba glared at him. "Sorry, sir."

Kaiba smacked Atemu in the back of the head. "Careful or I'll have them take you back to Bakura." Kaiba picked up the car phone just as it began ringing. "Is he moved to a safer location? Good. How's he doing? I see. Keep me updated." Kaiba glanced over at Atemu. "He's resting now. He'll be fine."

"What about Ryou?"

"They're still working on that." Kaiba glanced out the window, watching the familiar neighborhood pass by. "I'm more afraid of the condition that we're going to find him in than how we're going to find him. Who knows how long he's been in that world. Plus, if Bakura was telling the truth, Ryou's probably mentally gone. Can you handle going with me, or do you want me to drop you off at the hospital where Yugi is?"

"I'll help you. Don't worry about me." Atemu glanced out the window. "Where are we going?"

"My house unless they call me with Ryou's location before we get there." Kaiba reached below his seat and grabbed a blanket. He handed it to Atemu.

Atemu wrapped it around his shoulders. "Thank you." Atemu leaned against the seat, closing his eyes. He felt relieved and tired, but still slightly tensed. He knew Yugi would be safe, but he worried about Ryou. He wondered what exactly happened. He knew that Yugi paid attention to Ryou. He was sure that Yugi would invite him, but something was off. Why would Ryou tap into the Shadow Realm. He knew the consequences to it.

Suddenly the car shifted quickly, causing Atemu to topple into the door. "What?"

"They found a nightclub where you could buy a snow rabbit."

Atemu noticed a goth shop. "Stop the car, quickly. I have a plan." Atemu got out of the car and looked inside. "Got any money on you?" Not questioning anything, Kaiba handed him money from his stash in the limo. "Thank you." Atemu shut the door and ran into the shop. Picking up some clothes and other things, he ran back to the car.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, watching as Atemu started to take his pants off.

"Can't go into that club without an offering. I'll be able to locate Ryou easier if I could be a slave like him."

"No that's out of the question. You're a man not someone's whore or slave. I'll buy you a suit."

"Trust me. I don't look like one of your business associates. The famous Seto Kaiba can't walk in there with me. Don't worry I'll be fine." Discarding his boxers, Atemu slowly fit himself in a pair of skin tight leather pants. The sides of his pants formed a diamond shape design that showed pieces of his flesh. The pants rode low where it barely covered his rear. Kaiba's cheeks reddened as he turned his head, trying not to become aroused. Atemu reached for the sleeveless black shirt. He rolled the shirt up so that his bellybutton was showing. The v-neck collar ended halfway down his chest. Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out a black collar with artificial diamonds. He hooked the chain to the collar and circled it around his chest, ending it around his waist. Jelling his hair back up so it stood back on it's ends, he used the same jell to add a glow to his golden skin.

Kaiba glanced over. Words remained foreign to him as he stared at the beauty sitting beside him. "Atemu," Kaiba said softly, ignoring Roland who already turned his head. Apparently the former pharaoh was having an affect on him as well. Atemu turned and looked at Kaiba, but before he could say anything, Kaiba's lips were firmly planted on him. Gently massaging Atemu's chest, Kaiba felt his pants tightening. Their lips danced in happy harmony neither wanting to part. Atemu moved his hands lower, running his fingers up and down Kaiba's legs. He pushed Kaiba against the seat and straddled his legs, kissing him deeply and with more passion. The past few days his emotions were flipping between each other, but nothing felt more certain than right there with Kaiba. He wanted this man. He craved this man.

Kaiba broke their kiss. "Easy, Atemu. Ryou first. What's your plan?"

Atemu put his head down on Kaiba's shoulder, staying in his lap. "You are going to sell me for the night."

"Absolutely not. I will not send you into some guy's room so he could sleep with you. No, you had enough of that."

"Who said anything about letting someone sleep with me? I just want you to pretend like you're selling me. I'll be able to slip back into where all the other slaves are and find Ryou. That's all I want you to do. There is no other way, Kaiba please. Let me do this."

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here."

Kaiba nodded as Atemu moved off his lap. "Go inside and see if I can sell my new slave for tonight only. Then find out where I bring him in at."

"Yes, sir." Roland got out of the limo as Atemu moved over to where Roland was sitting. "Ryou has to be here right? I'll get him out and to the car. Have Roland stay out here, and he can come in and get you when I got Ryou to the limo. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Fine by me. Atemu, be careful." Kaiba leaned up and kissed him just as Roland opened the door.

"Just bring him in and sign him up. The auction starts in a half hour. The snow bunny is the last to be auctioned. I checked the list. Atemu would be right before him as long as he's the last one to sign up. Ryou seems to be extremely popular so it looks like they always leave him last. Sickening enough, there's even a score board along with number of uses. Ryou's at the top of the list for those as well."

Atemu got out of the car and handed his chain to Kaiba. The two began to walk in, first stopping at the front desk to check Atemu in. One of the bouncers escorted Atemu to the back and pushed him into one of the rooms. He looked around seeing various men and women either sitting or standing around the room. He moved carefully through room. It was difficult finding Ryou in the room crowded with at least twenty people, but eventually he spotted the white haired man. Walking over to the smaller man, he noticed that he was lying on the bed, completely ignoring everyone around him. Atemu could see various bruises on his skin that the white cloth barely hid. Atemu knelt down beside him. "Ryou?" he said softly.

Brown eyes blinked. "Atemu."

"Shh. I'm getting you out of here."

"What? No. They'll come after me."

"You're not staying here. Ryou, please just work with me. Don't worry about anything else."

Ryou moved the blanket off his feet, revealing dried up blood all over his ankles and feet. "This is what happens if you try to escape. If I try again, I won't have feet. So please, just get out of here."

Atemu shook his head. "I'm not leaving you. Will you help me get you out? You know this place better than I do."

"Under one promise. If I leave with you, once we are clear, you'll leave me alone, and I'll disappear."

Atemu frowned, but knew there was no other way to get the smaller man to agree to leave this place. "It's a deal. Now how do we get out of here." Ryou got up and started walking towards the door just as one of the slaves was escorted out. The white haired man waved to the bouncer before motioning that he was going to the bathroom. Once around the corner, Ryou pulled Atemu through various twists and turns of the back area eventually leading to the backdoor leading out to an alleyway. Atemu stopped Ryou from running as he pulled him close to the building. The two walked over to the limo and got in just as Roland walked off to get Kaiba.

Ryou sat back in the limo. "Now that you are out I'm going to disappear."

"Sorry, Ryou, but I'm going to have to suggest you stay here."

"Atemu, people are going to come after me. They'll kill you."

Kaiba got in quickly and shut the door. "Hello, Ryou. Roland, get this car out of here."

"No, listen to me. You are all going to be killed the second they find me! Just let me go."

"Ryou, I'll protect you."

"You can't. It's not possible. They will…" Ryou looked down at his arm, realizing that Kaiba had injected him with something.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked, leaning over to make sure Ryou didn't fall off the seat.

"Once he wakes up he might be calmer. Don't worry. He'll be okay. This isn't how I expected him to act, but he might be hiding how he really feels. If I remember correctly, Ryou was always good at hiding his emotions." Kaiba took the blanket from beside him and wrapped it around the white haired man. He was determined to get Ryou to safety. But then again, he was determined to get life back to the way it was before all of this chaos started.

--

There you have it. Two more chapters to go. Sorry I didn't explain his transmitter too well. It's only linked to Roland like a secret device. I'm horrible at describing those things. LOL sorry sorry everyone. The next chapter should be up by Sunday some time. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I know it's been a day, but I've been having difficulty with this chapter so we'll see how it turns out. I'm a bit tired today so I don't think I'll be able to get two up like I did on my last day off, but if I can it'll be the last chapter. Enjoy this second to last though.

--

Chapter Twelve

Atemu watched quietly as Kaiba gently washed Ryou's feet. The burns on the bottom of his feet disturbed him. They looked worse than making someone walk through the Egypt's sand during the summer. The rope burns around his ankles were starting to look better as Kaiba continued to move over his feet with an aloe to help with burns. Kaiba wrapped Ryou's feet up and walked over to the bathroom to wash his hands. Atemu leaned forward and held his hand. He felt guilty for what happened to Ryou, but also confused. After his rape, all he could think about was killing himself to rid his body of the dirt. Here Ryou was raped over and over again, but last night his mind was clear. Ryou even helped him escape.

Kaiba returned and sat down on the chair next to Atemu. "How long will he be out?" Atemu asked, fixing the covers over Ryou for the third time. He didn't know if the man would be too hot with the blanket on or not. He felt like a mother constantly fixing things around Ryou, trying to make him more comfortable.

Kaiba grabbed his hands and held them. "It all depends on how much he had to eat. We need to talk about something."

"If it's about the kiss, I've been trying to figure out what those feelings were for a long time. It's okay. I'll admit it. I do care for you. I want to…I mean if it's okay. I want to start a relationship. I mean unless you really were just acting on hormones then that's okay because I'm used to just standing out and watching people from the distance. I didn't have a body for five thousand years."

"Atemu? Shut up a second. First off you need to think more of yourself. We shared that kiss. It had nothing to with hormones or on the spur moment. That was real. And if you want to start a relationship with me that's fine let's just get through one thing at a time. But, my real concern is your feelings towards Yugi."

Atemu moved his hands away from Kaiba and placed them in his lap. "I don't blame Aibou for what happened. I was the one that walked away from him that day. I'm sure he's feeling guilty as it is without me blaming him."

"After I told him what was going on with you, he refused to move away from you. I honestly think he didn't know what he was doing, but that really doesn't excuse it. When you see him again, make sure you tell him how you feel otherwise he'll continue to blame himself."

"If I would have said something it would have been different. I was part of the problem as well. Keeping to myself didn't help matters. Kaiba, I swear to you. Aibou invited Ryou to come with us often, but Ryou wouldn't come. I don't know what happened. I don't know how Bakura came back, but I learned not to trust anything he said."

"Bakura came back two weeks after you gained your own body," Ryou whispered, turning towards them. He hissed, but eased his body into a more comfortable position. "He didn't have a body then, but I could feel him in the back of my mind. I tried to put him back in the Shadow Realm, but I didn't know that Hikari's couldn't use that kind of magic. It backfired on me, and he got his own body. Then it started like it used to be except he could do more damage since he wasn't sharing a body with me. I couldn't go out with Yugi and his friends only because it was too difficult to hide the abuse."

"Bakura, said that you called him back."

"You believe everything you hear or was that a standard question to make sure your Hikari wasn't responsible for ruining my life."

"It wasn't meant like that," Atemu said, reaching up to touch Ryou, but he just pulled away.

"Why would I call someone like him back? I don't care how lonely I was, I would never ever call someone like that back. You think it's fun to have to hide the bruises or worst yet to be sold to some sex ring. Do you know how many times I was someone's bed buddy?" Ryou sat up and pulled his legs up to himself. "Over and over again. They just couldn't get enough money from me, but yet I didn't see any of that money. I'm sure Bakura didn't either, but who cares about that. Some guy was so big that he tore me open, I swore he did, but they didn't do anything."

"Ryou, does it still hurt?" Kaiba asked gently.

Ryou closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to throw a fit like that, but he couldn't control the anger that flowed through him. "I've learned to live with the pain."

"We can get you to a hospital. They can help you, but that's only if you are willing."

Ryou's eyes glazed over. "You didn't stop Bakura did you? Oh is he mad. How did the two of you come into contact with him? He never mentioned coming after you two."

Atemu looked away not willing to tell Ryou what happened. "You have a link with him?"

"Just when he's this pissed off." Ryou started to cough and leaned over his legs. "He knows you have me. I have to go. I have to get far away from you." Ryou started to get up whenever Atemu pushed him back down.

"We're not leaving you." Suddenly an explosion shook the house.

"Oh gods it's too late," Ryou said, moving off the bed.

"Damnit Ryou where are you?" a voice boomed through the house. "I know you're in here."

Atemu glanced over at Ryou. "Kaiba, protect him. I'm going to try something." Kaiba walked over to Ryou and pushed him into the hallway. They walked into his bedroom where Kaiba grabbed a gun and loaded it. Atemu stood at the top of the steps. Shadows swarmed the bottom floor, keeping Bakura hidden. Atemu reached his hand out as some of the shadows came and sat in front of him. Closing his eyes, the shadow slowly formed into Kuriboh.

The active monster bounced around his master. "Guard the master bedroom. Don't let anyone by." The furry monster took off down the hallway. Breathing slightly heavier, Atemu continued to pull the shadows away from Bakura.

"You can't control them, pharaoh. You know that," Bakura whispered in Atemu's ear.

Atemu turned suddenly. He lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs crashing to the floor. Bakura smirked as he looked at Atemu's limp form. He turned down the hallway and spotted Kuriboh floating back and forth in front of the door. "Furball, move." Kuriboh glared and huffed, holding his hands out. "Oh please, your master is unconscious. You can't do anything to me." Bakura flicked his hand and the shadow engulfed the small monster. "Runt just like your master." Bakura opened the door slowly, letting the shadows enter into the room. A gun shot passed the door as Bakura moved away quickly. "Damn CEO."

Bakura swung the door open quickly and dived into the room, letting the shadows protect him from the bullets. He stood up, allowing the bullets bounce off his shield. Kaiba stopped firing and reloaded his gun. He held it up, but didn't fire. "Now you're learning. So, you and the pharaoh think handcuffs will hold me. You see, I had to kill Asato just to free myself. They were worthless anyway. Too into the pharaoh for my taste. There's nothing exotic about him. Now you, on the other hand, you are untouchable, and it's a thrill to take that away from you. I bet it would be more thrilling than watching the light and fighting spirit fade from the pharaoh's eyes. Oh that was a great day indeed."

Ryou moved out from behind Kaiba. "What did you do to Atemu?"

"You weren't the only one I sold."

Ryou growled as he moved closer to Bakura. "I wish I would have never put that ring on." Bakura glanced down at the shadow waves. It seemed like they were starting to move a different direction. Before he had time to react, the shadows wrapped around him. "I wish I had the ring now so I could seal you forever away from me. Away from my life! You're nothing to me! Nothing but this plague that refuses to go away. I had enough."

Kaiba grabbed Ryou. "Stop. You'll hurt yourself if you try to command the shadows. You know Hikari's weren't meant to handle the shadows."

Ryou pushed Kaiba off and raised his hand, tightening his hold on Bakura. Bakura fought back which caused Ryou more strain. The shadows began to weaken, and Ryou started to lose the battle. Seto reached over and placed his hands over Ryou's. "I'll help as best as I can." Trying to find the same power he used before, he helped Ryou hold the thief in place.

Atemu burst into the room. His staggered steps barely avoid Bakura, but he did managed take over control of the shadows. Ryou and Kaiba collapsed to the floor as Atemu moved around Bakura. "Well well well Bakura. I think it's time you met the soul room of the ring again. This time you won't be coming back." Atemu opened a shadow door. "This is the end." Atemu pushed him into the door and sealed it shut. He sat down on the ground and yawned. Kuriboh danced around him for a second more before disappearing with the rest of the shadows. For the first time Atemu finally breathed with a sigh of relief.

--

Sorry it took me so long to get that up. I would start writing it and then get distracted LOL At least it's done now. Well one more chapter with a nice scene in it. nn Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I had complications at work. Too many hours. I was going to update yesterday, but unfortunately I feel asleep. Again I apologize. I know this is the last chapter, and I didn't want you think I just dropped it. I'm alive don't worry. I'm finishing it LOL. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm happy you are enjoying this story. Without further a due, I present you the final chapter to Solitude. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Warning: Nothing bad this time but something good. I'm not telling I like to surprise you, but if you know me LOL then you'll know what's coming.

--

Chapter Thirteen

Kaiba patted Ryou's shoulder before getting up and walking over to Atemu. Noticing blood rolling down the side of his neck, Kaiba carefully looked through Atemu's thick hair. "What happened?"

"You know that lovely vase you have sitting at the bottom of your steps by the door." Kaiba didn't say anything. He took his shirt off and held it to the side of Atemu's head. "Well I hope it wasn't too expensive. When I landed at the bottom, it smashed into the side of my head. I must have hit the table it sat on."

"It's okay. It only cost nearly as much as this mansion." Atemu moved his head quickly, but instantly regretted when a wave of nausea caused him to stop. "Just kidding. Come on we have to get you to the hospital." He glanced back at Ryou. "You too. I might have cleaned your wounds, but I want to make sure I didn't miss anything. Ryou?"

Ryou sat on the floor with his legs held tightly to his chest. Not having Kaiba's warmth beside him was making him feel completely alone and forgotten just like he felt whenever his work was done. Not having his darkness in the world anymore, made his mind feel empty as well. Suddenly, his life had no meaning. He swore that he would never feel this way or even think this way after those men took him over and over again. He said he was going to remain strong. He had to remain strong. He lived alone most of the time with his father gone. He didn't want to be the terrified person that looked over his shoulder every day, but since he escaped from his master's house, he was sure they would come after him. "Ryou," he heard someone say softly from directly beside him.

He glanced up at Kaiba's concerned eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I must go before they find me and kill you both for stealing me away."

"Can we talk on the way to the hospital about this? Atemu is already getting drowsy."

"But, I."

"Please." Hearing the famous cold-hearted CEO asking him nicely to go with them to the hospital, melted his heart. He nodded his head unable to tell him no. "Thank you. Can you walk down to my car, or do you need me to carry you?"

"I can do it. You have to help Atemu."

"Alright, but tell me when you have to stop. We'll take it slow." Ryou nodded as he got up and eased his weight onto his feet. It hurt to walk, but he wasn't going to become a burden to Kaiba when he had to help Atemu down to the car. Atemu was in worse condition than he was. The three moved carefully down to the first floor and out the door right for the car that they came in. Helping Atemu into the front seat, Kaiba opened the other door to let Ryou get into the back.

"Are you going to be okay back there?" Kaiba asked as he buckled Atemu in getting a grunt of disgust from the former pharaoh. "Oh hush, I'm not waiting ten minutes while you buckle yourself in."

"I'll be fine," Ryou said as he buckled up as well not sure how fast Kaiba would be driving. Kaiba got into his seat, and took off down the street. He knew where they took Yugi and was intent on taking the both of them to the same hospital.

Kaiba cleared his throat and glanced at Ryou through the review mirror. "You know how I always say everything has a price." Ryou blinked and glanced at Kaiba. He reached into the center console and handed Ryou some papers. "The night Atemu got you out. I bought you. It cost a lot, but I didn't want you to have to fear them. I told them that if they came for you, I would not only kill the people that came, but I would make sure the police knew what they were up to. You'll be safe now, Ryou."

Tears flowed down his eyes. "Why would you do that for me?"

"You're a friend."

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it." Kaiba glanced over at Atemu and shook him. "Don't fall asleep." Atemu grunted and moved away from Kaiba. "Ryou, if I get you in the same room as Yugi, do you think you can talk to him? The last I saw he was beating himself up for everything."

"What is he blaming himself for?"

"He thinks he's the cause of Atemu's depression and the reason that Atemu was raped. Though he was the cause of Atemu's depression, Atemu forgave him, but you know Yugi. Once he gets it in his head that it's his fault, he won't let anything else convince him otherwise."

"I'll see what I can do." Kaiba nodded as he pulled into the emergency room. He helped Atemu out of the car, and they walked into the hospital where the nurses took both of them in to see the doctor. Kaiba organized that once Ryou was checked up that he could have the same room as Yugi while Atemu got a private room.

Several hours later, Kaiba was allowed to see Ryou and Yugi. He walked into their room and sat down on chair near them. "How are both of you?"

"I'm fine. How's Atemu?" Yugi said quickly.

"I'm sure he's fine, but they haven't let me in to see him yet. Are you two going to be okay if I go try to get into Atemu's room? I just wanted to make sure you two were okay."

Yugi smiled and climbed into Ryou's bed. "We'll protect each other."

"From?" Ryou glanced over at Kaiba and shook his head when Yugi wasn't looking at him. "Oh I see. Never mind. Yugi, you protect Ryou. I'll be back later to check on you two." He leaned over and whispered in Ryou's ear. "Whatever works to make him feel like he's important. I don't care." Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. He was planning on having Yugi protect him from the suppose of shadows that were after him. Even though he knew that Kaiba took care of them, he wanted Yugi to feel that he was good for something. Sometimes it helps to let someone feel strong that way.

Kaiba walked down to the first floor and was greeted with the doctor. Atemu was doing good. He was going to be fine, the only problem was he had to stay awake long enough until he was out of the danger zone. He did have a concussion, but there wasn't anything else that was hurt on him. Agreeing that he wouldn't let Atemu fall asleep for another few hours, Kaiba walked into the private room. Atemu sat on the bed, flipping through channels on the television to find something that wouldn't put him to sleep, but nothing proved of interest. He glanced up, seeing Kaiba and smiled at him. "How's Aibou?"

"Protecting Ryou. Those two are cute together." Kaiba took the controller from Atemu and shut the television off.

"I was watching that."

"No, you weren't. You were flipping through channels trying to find Egypt." Atemu pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well do you have something better to do?"

Kaiba smiled as he leaned down and kissed him. Atemu closed his eyes and allowed Kaiba's kiss to deepen. He slowly crept onto the bed and lied down next to Atemu, using his arms to keep himself propped up. Kaiba slid his hand under Atemu's shirt, caressing his skin. Atemu moaned and reached up to start unbuttoning Kaiba's shirt. He never felt this way before. He wanted Kaiba to touch ever inch of his body. "Please, Kaiba," Atemu whispered, pushing his shirt down.

Kaiba smirked and pulled Atemu's shirt off. He leaned, kissing and licking Atemu's chest. The smaller man purred at the sweet touch. "Please, hurry." Atemu rubbed his arousal against Kaiba's leg. Slowly pulling Atemu's pants down. He kiss every inch of his skin as it was being revealed. The slow motion was driving not only Atemu crazy, but Kaiba as well. Atemu pushed Kaiba over and rolled on top of him. "I'm tired of begging you."

Kaiba chuckled as Atemu pulled his pants off. He lifted his legs so the other man could slide them off easily. After the pants were forgotten, Atemu lifted himself up and was about to move himself down on Kaiba when the taller man moved away. "You must be crazy or flat out desperate. No. We'll do it the right way," Kaiba said softly as he pushed Atemu down on the mattress. He walked over and locked the door before moving into the bathroom for some lotion. Spreading it on his fingers, he climbed into bed and separated Atemu's legs. The former pharaoh moaned and started to move his body again, but Kaiba put his hand down on his stomach to stop him from moving.

Sliding one finger into Atemu's hole, he moved it slowly in and out, allowing Atemu's body to adjust. Once he felt Atemu's muscles relaxing, he added another finger and another until his body was fully prepared. Leaning up and kissing Atemu, he entered gently into the smaller man. The two moved in harmony. Kaiba leaned down, kissing and sucking on his neck, as he moved in and out of the former pharaoh. Kaiba felt Atemu's walls tighten as he neared his climax. Reaching between them, Kaiba pumped Atemu with his thrusts. The two released together, never letting their voices rise too high for people to hear. Kaiba pulled gently out of him and lied down. Grabbing the blankets, he put it over them.

Atemu cuddled next to him, keeping his eyes open. "I love you," Atemu whispered.

Kaiba smiled as he kissed him. "I love you, too." Kaiba wrapped his arm, protectively around his new lover. The two held each other through the night. Kaiba never letting Atemu sleep until the time was exactly right for him. Kaiba remained awake, watching Atemu sleep. He was pleased that Atemu was looking and acting much better. Time will heal all the wounds, and he was going to help him every step of the way.

--

There you have it. I hope you liked the ending. I know I really didn't have much in there with Yugi and Ryou, but I wanted to focus more on Kaiba and Atemu. Thanks for reading and please review. Goodbye everyone until next story.

Angel Dove


End file.
